Bloodshot Salvation Vol 1 6
| Series = Bloodshot Salvation | Volume = 1 | Issue = 6 | Date = | Previous = | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation ALL-NEW ARC! ALL-NEW JUMPING-ON POINT! "THE BOOK OF THE DEAD" - PART ONE! Into the Deadside! Years ago, Project Rising Spirit's cutting-edge nanite technology transformed Ray Garrison into the walking weapon codenamed Bloodshot. Now, those very same microscopic machines have infected his infant daughter's physiology and threaten to destroy her from the inside out. As the life of an innocent hangs in the balance, Bloodshot will be forced to make an unimaginable decision: to watch the child he loves die, or to confront death itself...and strike a bargain for her safety. Now, with the supernatural heroes known as Shadowman and Dr. Mirage to guide him, Bloodshot is about to undertake an unreal journey into the demon-haunted dimension known as the Deadside to save a life...or sacrifice his own... Plus: Magic and the Bloodshot Squad lead an assault on OMEN for the rescue attempt of a lifetime! A wrenching new chapter for Valiant's powerful series starts here as New York Times best-selling writer Jeff Lemire (Black Hammer) leads Bloodshot to the precipice of loss, grief, and retribution - featuring fully painted interior art by sensational rising star Renato Guedes (X-O MANOWAR)! The Book of the Dead, Part 1 Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** * * * * * * Villains: * Daddy * * Other Characters: * ** Doctors Locations: * * ** *** * Items: * Machine gun * Vehicles: * G.A.T.E. chopper * Omen chopper Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: (A), (B), ©, (Pre-Order), & (1:20), (1:50) * Editors: (Assistant), * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis Pre-Order Edition The "Pre-Order Edition" of Bloodshot Salvation #6 contains the following extra material: * Bloodshot Cover Gallery: Layout, inks, and colors (for the 1:20 Retailer Incentive Cover by David Lafuente and Gabe Eltaeb; * Commentary by Valiant staff; * Script Excerpts: ** Whap ** Nanite Swtich ** Ready for Action ** Cemetery Strike ** Deadside Escape * Page in Process: Script and final art (for page 6); * Explosive Future: Commentary by Jeff Lemire (about the first 3 pages). Notes Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:BSS 006 COVER-A ROCAFORT.jpg|'Cover A' by Kenneth Rocafort BSS 006 COVER-B GUEDES.jpg|'Cover B (Deadside)' by Renato Guedes BSS 006 COVER-C BIVENS.jpg|'Cover C (Battle Damaged)' by John Bivens BSS 006 PRE-ORDER BODENHEIM.jpg|'Pre-Order Edition Cover' by Ryan Bodenheim & Michael Garland BSS 006 PRE-ORDER BODENHEIM TEXTLESS.jpg|'Pre-Order Edition Cover Textless' by Ryan Bodenheim & Michael Garland BSS_006 VARIANT LAFUENTE.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Interlocking Cover' by David Lafuente BSS 006 VARIANT MAHFOOD.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive Bloodshot Icon Cover' by Jim Mahfood Promotional Art Previews BSS 006 001.jpg BSS 006 002.jpg BSS 006 003.jpg BSS 006 004.jpg BSS 006 005.jpg BSS 006 006.jpg Teaser Bloodshot Salvation Vol 1 5 Next.jpg|"Next" page/teaser from the previous issue. Bloodshot Salvation Vol 1 6 Next.jpg|"Next" page/teaser from this issue. Related References External links